Books VS Brooms, Who is Going to Win
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Draco introduces his favorite sport to his son, #3 in "Family Life" series


Title: Books VS Brooms, who is going to win?

Summary: #3 in "Family Life". Draco introduces his favorite sport to his son.

AN: I've finally done debating names for their son. Sirius James Potter-Malfoy

Draco was starting to get a little annoyed at his son. He had planned the day out, intending to teach his son how to fly a broom. But no, it wasn't that simple. Apparently, little Sirius wanted to keep his feet on the ground thank you very much.

It wasn't that Sirius didn't want to learn how to fly. Ever since Daddy had taken him to a Quidditch match he wanted to fly. But looking at the little broom a foot off the ground, he was starting to have second thoughts.

"Come on, son. It's not that bad." Seeing the skeptic look on his face, he elaborated. "You won't fall off, I promise. The charms on the broom won't let you."

Apparently, he wasn't getting through. He had been trying to coax his son on to the broom all morning. He was starting to get a little tired. What little boy didn't like flying? The thought of it was just so…unnatural. Now was the time to bring in bribery. "I'll get you ice cream."

He didn't feel guilty about the bribe. No, not at all, because it worked. At the mention of getting his favorite treat, the previously nervous little boy was a blur climbing on the broom. Grinning, Draco started to teach him how to sit the proper way on the broom. Feeling pleased with himself, he couldn't stop chuckling. He was so going to win that bet.

Earlier, his wife and him had gotten into a little…minor…argument. She thought, seeing how interested the little boy was about learning how to read, that he would end up in Ravenclaw. But that would not do in Draco's mind, since he wanted him in his own house. Both being the current Head of House for their previous Houses, they had finally agreed on a bet. Even though Jasmine was an avid Quidditch player, the youngest Seeker in a century for Ravenclaw, she also was a bookworm.

The bet was this: whichever Sirius enjoyed doing the most, either being Quidditch or showing the signs of a proud future member of Ravenclaw, the person who won got the grand prize. The prize included a trip to wherever they chose, 100 galleons to spend in a shop of their choosing (Quidditch store or a book store), and being able to order the loser of the bet around for one week (and the loser had to follow their orders or else.) Both were adamant to win.

So, Draco's plan came into function. He would lead his son into the love of Quidditch, while at the same time telling him about much Quidditch was better than reading books all the time. He was sure to win this. After all, little Sirius James Potter-Malfoy had two great Seekers as his parents and Quidditch was in his blood. How could he lose?

A few hours later, a satisfied Draco and excited Sirius came running into the house. After getting Sirius on the broom, the little boy had found that he loved to fly. Flying through the air, the wind in his air, it all felt so good. "Daddy can we do that tomorrow too?"

"Of course, now lets go get that ice cream I promised you." With a shout of joy, Sirius ran to get his jacket. Draco grinned at his wife.

"Looks like I'm going to win. He loves flying." He gloated, very satisfied. He started to plan what he was going to buy from the Flying Broom*. Maybe that new broom cleaning set, or the newest weather protective gear. While he was buried in his thoughts, Jasmine grinned evilly. Draco didn't notice her I-am-up-to-something-and-you-are-going-down grin, which made it more wider.

Footsteps behind her alerted her to her son. "Mommy, want to come? We are getting ice cream."

"Ice cream, hmmm, sounds like someone used a bribe." She mused, looking at her sneaky husband.

Sirius was jumping up and down in excitement. He loved ice cream. The nice ice cream man at the store always gave him a really big scoop. What flavor did he want? There were so many. Vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate, strawberry, cake, and much more. All were delicious. Suddenly thinking of something, he turned to Mommy.

"Mommy, can we go to that store with all the books-things? You said you would get me some." He tried his Puppy eyes on her. Jasmine laughed in glee, rubbing her hands together. Draco looked like someone had shot his puppy.

"Of course we can. It's right next to the ice cream place even. Riight Draaco!" She sang smugly at her sulking husband.

He was still sulking a few hours later, being forced to carry all the books that his son (his wonderful son who had brought all his hopes crashing down) was piling in his arms. His eyes widened as he spotted Sirius coming back with an armful, no matter how small he was it was still a lot of books, of books. He groaned, feeling the pain in his pocketbook. He also noticed his darling wife with an armful of books in her arms. His poor soon-to-be-spent money seemed to know that they were all going to part with him soon, and they were not sympathetic at all.

He pouted. His wonderful, sweet son was so cruel. To let his hopes rise so high, then to bring them crashing down. He glanced sorrowfully out of the shop to the Flying Broom across the street. He won't be getting there anytime soon. His previously sweet wife was bursting with smugness, glancing at him every now and then. Draco scowled. How many books can his six year old son get? He was only six and only starting to learn how to read.

"Actually, hate to break it to you, but his teacher says his reading skills are much higher than kids a few years older than him. He started reading chapter books two months ago." Jasmine informed her husband, again. She told him the same thing three times already.

"But…" He indicated all the books, "This is still a little much."

"Not really. He's preparing for the future. He'll be able to read them all soon enough."

"But still, we have both the Malfoy and the Potter Libraries. We have enough books. He doesn't need anymore." He protested. Both collections were enormous, more than enough. He didn't know why they were getting MORE books. Jasmine grinned at him.

"Okay Sirius. That's enough." She called.

"But Mom…"

"No buts. Time to go," She leaned in to whisper to her tortured looking husband, "I want to go to Greece."

*I made up the name for the Quidditch store.

**I don't know about the natural age that children learn to read, or how fast they do. If I'm wrong, forgive me. My explanation here is that Sirius is a naturally intelligent kid and his mother helping him to learn to read, he has to learn fast.


End file.
